


his own personal heater

by perfecttower



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, just cuddly fluff shit, this is short and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfecttower/pseuds/perfecttower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes uvogin's body heat is too much to bear</p>
            </blockquote>





	his own personal heater

**Author's Note:**

> its like 3 am and this seems like it might be ooc but i cant tell rn  
> these two have consumed my life and after episode 47 i kinda needed to write something involving uvogin bc im in soooooo much denial rn

“Uvooooo.. Move over...”

Shalnark grumbled under his breath, trying to push the larger man off of him. It was around 2 am and he had awoken to Uvogin nearly laying on top of him, snoring away. The blonde struggled to push the sound asleep Uvogin over to his side of the bed but ended up giving up, just flopping back on the bed with an exasperated sigh.

“Why are you such a heavy sleeper..” He spoke out into the chilled air of the bedroom. He tried again and Uvogin began to stir, giving a slight grunt and burying his face in Shalnark's stomach. Shalnark just whined in protest, trying to push Uvogin off of him. Uvogin sat up, still kinda laying on the blonde he was sharing a bed with. He rubbed at one of his eyes, looking to Shalnark with a slightly annoyed expression “What?”

“You're kinda crushing me here.”

Uvogin only responded by tightening his arms around the form under him and nuzzling into him again, earning a frustrated groan from Shalnark “Uvoooo! Get off of me!”

The larger of the two grumbled “Mm.. Don't wanna.”

“Aw, c'mon. Please?”

He glanced up at Shalnark “Why should I?”

“Well, for one, you're really crushing me.”

He arched an eyebrow “And?”

“You're really damn hot.” He grumbled “I feel like I'm gonna overheat.”

Uvogin just grinned “Thanks for the compliment.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Uvogin decided to loosen his grip on Shalnark and roll off of him, still looking over at him. Shalnark just gave a relieved sigh, his eyes closed “Thanks.”

The other just responded with a small hum, Shalnark rolling over to face him after a moment.

“I'm honestly not sure how I even manage to share a bed with you.”

“Eh? Why's that?”

“You sleep so weirdly.” He chuckled a bit “You sleep super heavily and you flop around a lot, your body heat gets so strangely hot that it's like having a personal heater thats always turned up too high.”

Uvogin just rolled his eyes and reached out to cup Shalnark's cheek in his hand, idly running his thumb across the skin. Shalnark leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his face.

“I don't mind, y'know.”

“Hm?”

“How you sleep.” He started “You wouldn't be you without that.”

“Y'think so?” He asked, stifling a yawn. Shalnark just nodded and scooted closer, snuggling into Uvogin's arms as the other arched an eyebrow.

“Thought you couldn't stand to be close to me while we share a bed.”

He shook his head, looking up at Uvogin “Nah, it's not a big deal. I can handle it, it's worth it anyways.”

Uvogin just chuckled lightly and held the other closer, nuzzling into his blonde mess of hair.

“Goodnight Uvo.” Shalnark muttered, slipping his eyes closed.

“G'night.”

–

Uvogin awoke to Shalnark laying asleep on his chest, eyelashes fluttering and breathing soft. He couldn't help but smile and brush his bangs back, pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead.

Being Shalnark's personal heater didn't seem so bad if he could wake up to him like this.


End file.
